Reality Show
by Clkaudiia
Summary: Sigue la vida de Sonny Monroe, cuando sus padres deciden hacer de sus vidas un reality Show. Tendra Channy...


Hola este es mi historia primero realizare un estilo de prologo pero es solo para aclarar cosas en que en el futuro los podrian confundir...

Hola soy Sonny "Alison" Monroe, la supermegastar, hija de la pareja mas exitosa y famosa de Hollywood Jonh Monroe (musico y actor) y Marie Monroe (actris, modelo y diseñadora), tambien tengo dos hermanos, Jonh Monroe (segundo), el mayor quien es como mi padre y madre a la vez y luego viene Marcus Monroe el hermano de al medio quien se dedica a odiarme, y luego vengo yo, Sonny Monroe y por ultimo esta Maddie la pequeña de la casa, auque nos llevamos por 10 años ella es la personita mas importante del mundo, ella para mi es mi universo entero, a pesar de ser solo hermanas, nuestra relacion es mas de madre e hija, ya que mis padres al no estar nunca, alguien tenia que tomar el relevo, lo cual lo tomamos yo y John, ya que Marcus solo se dedica a estar con mujeres al azar... Auque eso es otra historia...

Bueno, cuando cumpli 14 mis padres me ofrecieron grabar una pelicula con ellos, y bueno, lo hice, y eso fue el comienzo del infierno, y ahora tu estaras como es eso posible, simple, antes los medios a mi me omitian, pero luego de haber realizado esa "magnifica" actuacion, los paparazzis encontraron su nuevo juguete y desde hay jamas me volvieron a dejar, claro, tambien comence a producir mi incipiente carrera artistica, comence a grabar peliculas, series, etc. Pero el verdadero "bum" vino cuando me ofrecieron el papel principal de una saga, la cual no se veia muy prometedora, pero luego se convirtio en una de las sagas mas popular. La saga se llamaba "el secreto de un amor" (pd si existe es por pura coincidencia ya que lo acabo de inventar), donde Kait, yo, llega a vivir donde sus abuelos, luego de que sus padres desaparecieran misteriosamente, y bueno en el pueblo de sus abuelos, intenta tener una vida normal, pero le era dificil, ya que todas las noches tenia una pesadilla, y cada noche era peor que la anterior, y cuando de un momento a otro las pesadillas sesan, ella comienza a pensar que por fin podra vivir en paz, y asi vive, durante un tiempo, hasta que conoce a Drek el chico timido de la escuela, del cual se enamora rapidamente, y comienzan una relacion amorosa, todo va de maravilla, hasta que sus abuelos le confiensan que ella es un angel, que fue enviado a la tierra para proteger a Drek ya que en su destino estaba dicho que el moriria a causa de una bala, y ella tenia que hacer cualquier cosa para salvarlo, para evitar que su destino se cumpliera, y asi, vive ella, con el secreto de que un dia ella tendra que morir por el, y cuando el momento sucede ella no duda dos veces en interponerse entre la bala y Drek, provocando que ella quedara en coma...y asi todos los dias Drek va al hospital despues de clases y le suplica que vuelva con el, que despierte, y siempre antes de irse le dice "te amo, eres mi angel favorito, por favor, despierta, te nesesito", hasta que un dia kait despierta, pero por el coma, ella habia perdido la memoria, y Drek en un intento de que lo recuerde, le hace revivir todos los momentos que vivieron antes y tambien nuevos, hasta que Kait vuelve a enamorarse de el, y comienzan una relacion otra vez, y con el tiempo ella comienza a recordar, y asi ella vive sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendra que morir por el, ya que un angel no cumple su mision hasta morir, y asi un dia cuando hiban caminando juntos un camion pierde el control del vehiculo debido a la lluvia, y kait lo empuja del camino muriendo ella automaticamente, y Drek por el dolor de perder a su verdadero amor, se suicida al dia siguiente, sin saber que ella murio intentando evitar eso... Y en el final de la saga se puede ver como Drek y Kait se reunen en el mas alla, y siguen viviendo su amor...En si era un tipica pelicula de un amor imposible...

Y bueno ese fue el comienzo de mi carrera en ese entonces tenia solo 15 -16 años y ya tenia todo lo que un adolescente podia desear, dinero, autos, amor, "amigos",novios, fama, etc... Pero faltaba lo unico que habia deseado todas las noches antes de dormirse, una familia que estubiera para ella, como ella lo estaba para su "hijita" Maddie. Pero en ese entonces no sabia que mi deseo se hiba a cumplir de una manera bastante extraña, provocando una verdadera crisis familiar...


End file.
